galicia_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Galicia High Wiki
Welcome to the Galicia High Wiki Galicia High is a prestigious magical school that only those who have magical powers can enter, big or small, royal/nobles or commoners, creatures {They need to have a human form} ''or anyone, anything posible, but they have to be magical. The Headmistress of G-High is known as Gali-mistress but her real name is Georgia Enais. Founder/Made by their precious Queen Galicia Elathiel of Ephrodite. '''Galicia High' (G-High) Is a school where Galicians {students} train how to use their powers. Teenage kids with magical powers can enter this school. This school also have Levels, Classes and Clubs. They have a Magical Council and Groups of their own too. Levels There are Levels in this school on how much stronger are you or how strong is your power; Herta Level ''{Briefly}'' The Herta Level is where Galicians haven't been aware/known to his/her powers and hasn't been connected to their goddesses/gods. Therefore, they didn't release their necklace/weapon yet. But according to the Headmistress, they need to take special training in order to release their necklace (which is hidden), and the necklace is a resemble as their powers. This Level is only Temporary despite of that nobody hasn't enter Galicia High without knowing their powers until this one girl came but she quickly become an Aphro Level. Aphro Level The Aphro Level is where Galicians has only been new to his/her powers and also doesn't know how to control it yet. In order to accomplish this Level and Step forward, they take extra classes/training. At this point, they already start to make contact and start to connect to their Goddesses/Gods and already release their necklace. The Transformation on this level is a simple Magical Clothes and hasn't been activated the necklace. Esther Level The Esther Level is where Galicians takes advance classes/training in order to learn how to control properly their powers and learn some new tricks. The Esther Galicians is already been known to their powers and are now closer to their Goddesses/Gods. The Transformation is much better than the Aphro; The Magical Clothes is in High Level, also their necklace has fully activated and it becomes a weapon (If you transform, if not; It will looked like a normal necklace), but the scale of the weapon is still in a low level. Cosmo Level The Cosmo Level is where Galicians are advance at their powers and they know some special tricks. They are super close to their goddesses/gods; they treat each other like a sister or a brother. They also take special curriculum; Missions. And This Cosmo Galicians has the full Transformation. The Magical Clothes is in the Higher Lever. The scale in the weapon is in a high level too, also an extra weapons. 'Gali- Classes' * Geografairy * Muse-ic ' * '''PriPotion ' * 'Fairything ' * '''GaliCrafty & Arts * Beast Training and GaliCare {Extra} * Chemythstry * Cooking Class-ic * Dance Class-ic * Fighting Galiroom * Training Galiroom '{Extra} * '''Princess-in-Jeopardy Class '{Extra} * 'Experimental Fairy Math '{Extra} * '''Environmental Magic * Grimmnastics * Hero Training {Extra} * Hexonomics * Historics * Economyths * Magicology '''{Extra} * '''Mythology * Mathematics * Science & Spells, Sorcery ''' * '''Theater * Mission Training '''{Extra} * '''Special GaliClass {Extra} Clubs/Groups In Galicia High, There's a Gali-Club/Groups Building, where every club/groups of Galicia are here. * Enchanted Thaumaturgic Club '(Club) * '''Mg '(Group) '''Areas Galicia High was found between the world of humans and Goddesses/Gods (Ephrodite) Galicia High is a big school, So you can find lot of Areas here, Like; * Main Gali-Building * Gali-Club/Groups Building * Galiciagymnasium * Training Building * Hexalicia Hall * Ballieroom * Galizebo * Green Gali Garden House '''(G3 House) * '''Special-Classes Building * Girl-cian Dorm Building * Boy-cian Dorm Building * Waterlia Fountain * Magic Council Building * Galiteria * Training Fieldiria * Library-licia * Herta Division '''{Briefly} * '''Aphro Division * Esther Division * Cosmo Division Uniforms 'Notable Galicians' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse